En ce qui concerne Reno
by Emilia Mibu
Summary: "Quand j'y repense, la situation avait quelque chose de comique: deux empotés incapables de se réverler leur attirance réciproque et nous au milieu, perdus." RenoxRufus, yaoi ! Don't like ? Don't read !


_**AUTEURE :**_ Emilia Mibu / Leyline/la fille qui écrit des histoires sur des univers qu'elle surkiffe mais ne connait que grâce aux fics et à wikipédia

_**DISCLAMER : **_Je ne possède pas les personnages, sinon Zack ne serait pas mort, il y aurait du yaoi, on verait plus Genesis et moins Tifa. Tout est à SquarEnix, anciennement SquareSoft

_**RATING : **_K+ pour language pouvant soi-disant choquer

_**WARNING : **_Shonen-ai, probable OoC de Reno (mais on peut dire que c'est l'amour qui le rend bête) et de Cissnei, personnage à qui j'ai donné un caractère qui irait, à mon sens, mieux à Zack parce que j'ai du mal à la cerner. Et peut-être aussi de Rufus, mais c'est parce que j'adore quand il a l'air un peu con et pour une vengeance personnelle ^^. Ah ! Et aussi, je n'ai jamais joué à Final Fantasy VII, même si je suis fangirl de plusieurs couples, ce jeu reste plus vieux que moi donc si vous voyez des incohérences, dites-le ! (même si c'est un semi-UA, parce que, à ma connaissance, Ruf' dirigeait pas les Turks quand il était VP, c'est pour ma culture générale) (et pour avoir des reviews .)

POV Cissnei puis extérieur

* * *

En ce qui concerne Reno, on savait tous qu'il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas compliqué, après tout, il nous l'avait dit. De toute façon, il suffisait de voir son regard rempli d'adoration et de respect quand il le voyait ou la lueur meurtrière de ses pupilles quand quelqu'un lui manquait de respect. Rude, Elena et moi l'encouragions tandis que Tseng voyait d'un mauvais œil cette volonté de détruire tous ceux qui étaient trop proche de Rufus, mais ne disait rien, pour une très bonne raison : Le Vice Président était raide dingue du roux. Et ce depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il ne nous l'avait jamais dit, contrairement à notre collègue, mais la pointe de menace dans sa voix quand il disait à quelqu'un d'arrêter de parler mal à Reno, cette inquiétude qu'il s'efforçait de masquer quand il apprenait qu'il était blessé, son attention toute particulière à ce qu'il disait et sa volonté de ne jamais l'envoyer en mission trop loin de Midgar le trahissaient. Oh, bien sûr, nous étions les seuls au courant, sauf peut être Reeve qui était un bon ami du Vice, et il savait bien que nous étions au courant. D'ailleurs, je pense que ça l'arrangeait, car il était sûr que nous interprétions bien cet ordre non-explicite qu'il nous donnait à chaque mission : protéger Reno à tout prix.

En y repensant, la situation avait quelque chose de comique : deux empotés incapables de se révéler leur attirance réciproque et ne voyant même pas les regards dégoulinants d'amour et les petites attentions de l'autre envers lui, et nous au milieu de tout ça, perdus. Parce que nous savions bien que le Vice nous tuerait si jamais nous avions le malheur de révéler que, non, Rufus Shinra n'était pas insensible et qu'il était même humain au point d'avoir peur de dévoiler son amour à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était quand même grandiose qu'un Turk formé à l'espionnage et aussi doué que Reno ne voyait même pas une chose qui sautait aux yeux. Et il en allait de même pour le blond, qui était et reste l'homme le plus observateur que je n'ai jamais connu.

Au début, je trouvais la situation plutôt amusante et me réjouissait d'en être la spectatrice, car j'étais sûre qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à se révéler leur amour. Mais, au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, ils restaient campés sur leurs positions, se refusant à dévoiler leurs sentiments. Si jamais il n'y avait pas eu le mal-être de Reno, j'aurais continué à rire de leur gêne. Oui, mais cette situation détruisait notre cher roux, il perdait de jours en jours sa joie de vivre, persuadé que son amour n'était pas réciproque. Ce qui m'a le plus déplut à partir de ce moment, c'était que le Vice ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, attisant encore plus la tristesse de la personne qu'il aimait. L'amour rend peut-être aveugle, mais la c'était du foutage de gueule ! Pleine d'entrain et remontée contre mon patron, je décidais de mettre les meilleurs amis de nos deux amoureux transis dans la confidence.

« Pardon ?! Cissnei, tu veux vraiment pousser Rufus à dire à Reno ce qu'il pense de lui ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Reeve, honnêtement, tu crois que c'est impossible ?

-Eh bien…. J'ai beau bien le connaître et être, en quelque sorte, son confident habituel, j'ai eu un mal fou à lui faire avouer, donc tu peux toujours essayer mais tu vas avoir du mal.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne fais pas l'inverse ? Reno est plus susceptible de le faire que le Vice, tu le sais bien, non ? Demanda un Rude plus ou moins intrigué par la logique de sa collègue rousse.

-Parce que ça ne règlerais rien ! Pour que Reno aille mieux, il faut que ce soit Rufus qui avoue !

-Qu'es-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Questionna l'homme à la barbe

-Intuition féminine et étude poussée de la psychologie des individus !

-En gros tu n'en sais absolument rien et tu essaye de nous amener Reeve et moi dans ta combine foireuse.

-Pas du tout, j'ai juste eu une amie dans le même genre de situation que Reno.

-Et ça s'est arrangé pour elle ?

-Plus ou moins, mais ce n'est pas la sujet de conversation ! Il nous faut un plan d'attaque pour que ces boulets se mettent ensemble.

-Belle façon de parler du patron et d'un de tes meilleurs amis, ironisa le chauve

-Rude à raison, modère tes paroles.

-Oui, bon je veux bien mais on fait comment, parce que c'est ça la question de base et la raison pour laquelle on est dans ce bar !

-Le mieux serait encore de lui parler, il déteste qu'on lui dise des choses importantes par un autre moyen que par la parole, d'après Tseng

-Et c'est vrai. Je vais essayer, mais je ne vous promets rien, il est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment. »

Ils continuèrent à parler de tous et de rien jusqu'à dix heures du soir et rentrèrent chez, Rude et Cissnei satisfaits et Reeve l'appréhension au ventre.

Le lendemain, lors d'un des (rares) moments de détente du Vice, son ami vint lui parler.

« Rufus, tu as une minutes s'il te plaît ?

-Assied toi. Le blond avait parlé d'un ton bien plus énervé qu'à l'habitude, indiquant ainsi à son ami qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler de ce que, bien sûr, Reeve voulait discuter.

-Merci. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? C'est encore lui ?

-Il m'ignore.

-Mais encore ? Demanda t-il, bien conscient qu'il en fallait plus pour le mettre dans une telle humeur

-Eh bien…, Il hésita, gêné d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un, J'en ai assez.

-De faire semblant ?

-Oui.

-Parle-lui.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

-C'est sûr, mais il ne ressent rien pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu ne lui as jamais demandé ?!

-….Et toi ?

-Moi, je me renseigne un minimum, c'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre ! »

A ces mots, Rufus se redressa sur son siège, scrutant son ami qui affichait un petit sourire amusé face à la réaction spontanée du soi-disant homme de glace que tous craignaient.

« Mais encore ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, comme je le pense fortement, il est en pleine déprime amoureuse parce que l'homme qu'il aime actuellement n'a pas l'air de faire attention à lui.

-Tu vois, il ne m'aime pas. Tout ce que tu peux m'apprendre c'est qu'il aime les hommes, mais je le savais déjà, il passe son temps libre à en draguer en boîte et-

-Mais tu ne connais pas l'identité de l'homme en question, je pensais que tu voudrais savoir, pour te venger ou quelque chose comme ça ! L'interrompi Reeve, riant intérieurement de la lueur à la fois désespérée et meurtrière des yeux de son ami qui croyait s'être fait ravir celui qu'il considérait déjà comme sien.

-Dit moi son nom.

-Rufus Shinra. »

A ce moment là, la tête de l'héritier de la ShinRa n'avait pas de prix et Reeve ne put s'empêcher de rire comme un gamin de la bouche en O de son ami et de ses sourcils qui avaient disparus tellement ils étaient haussés. Le précédemment cité ami sorti en trombe de son bureau pour aller dans celui que le rouquin partageait avec les autres Turks, les surprenants tous quand il attrapa d'une main ferme le bras du pauvre Reno qui ne comprenait décidément rien aux agissements de son Vice Présidant préféré et l'emmenant dans le couloir où il le plaqua contre un mur en l'embrassant avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait mettre dans un baiser. Reno répondit avec passion au baiser de son futur amant, baiser qui valait pour lui toutes les déclarations d'amour qu'il aurait pus lui faire.

* * *

**R&R ?**


End file.
